Just a Lark
by BarestAngyl
Summary: This is the back story for Jehsa Larkin, Sebastian Larkin, and Robert Sloane in the World of Warcraft.
1. Chapter 1

Working Version: woW RP story - Chapter One

Pulling out the chair for his wife, Simon Larkin smiled and kissed Rebecca on the cheek affectionately. He gently pushed her chair in once she was seated. "Everything looks wonderful as always, Becca. You really have outdone yourself." He then moved to take the seat at the head of the table getting ready for dinner with their guests.

"Oh, don't give me all the credit!" She laughed. "Jehsa's become quite the cook. In fact she did most of the meal and I just finished up the baking for dessert."

Jehsa blushed softly at her mother's compliment. Quietly she took the seat offered to her by Captain Rathburn, one of the young men her father had become close to recently at Court and one of their dinner guests. "It really wasn't anything." Glancing across the table, her eyes sought out her twin brother, Sebastian. An amused smirk on his face, he clearly enjoyed watching her squirm under the attention from their parents. Nodding to the Captain to indicate her thanks, she slid into the table quietly waiting for the others to find their seats.

Sebastian took his seat next to Robert Sloane, their long time childhood friend and frequent dinner guest over the years. In fact, the second chair on that side of the table had come to just be accepted as Sloane's if there was company in the house and more than just the four of the family eating together. The two men sitting side by side made a sharp contrasting picture.

Short cropped crimson locks, matching his sister's in hue, framed Bastian's angled and well defined face. His beard he kept close cropped, yet fully covered around his jawline. Bastian's soft blue eyes were typically filled with mirth. His long lashes accented them and drew your attention to them quickly. A tall but muscular man, he was solid in build without being large or what one would consider imposing. Some light freckles covered his arms and pale skin where it was visible from his rolled up shirt sleeves. His complexion was what one typically expected a red head's to be. Hooking a foot easily around the base of the chair next to him, Bastian moved to slide it out from under the man just as Robert moved to sit in it.

Without even breaking stride, and as if this was mere habit, Robert caught the chair easily with his right hand, sitting and then sliding up to the table in one fluid motion. He didn't seem to even acknowledge the prank as if it were fully expected. A sidelong glance from his chestnut eyes is the only indication that he even truly caught what Bastian did. Jehsa laughed softly at the two men's antics.

Unlike the twins, Sloane's hair was deep ebony. His neatly trimmed goatee drew one's attention to his slim foxlike and angular face. Sloane was always shorter than the Larkin boy by a good three or four inches growing up, and that had not changed any when they reached adulthood a few years back. He never put on weight as solidly as Bastian, and always seemed sleeker in build. However, when the two wrestled he never failed to use this to his advantage. His hands look calloused and weathered from hard work and being outdoors most of the time, unlike the other men at the table. "Looks wonderful, Ladies." Sloane grinned across the table at Jess, which only seems to make her cheeks turn redder.

"Well don't let it get cold," Rebecca told them and gestured for everyone to start. "Jehsa started teaching at the school this week with the little ones, did you hear, Jonathan?"

Captain Rathburn laughs and turned to look at Jess. "Really? No, Simon hadn't mentioned that to me yet." He answered Rebecca and then continued to speak directed at Jehsa. "Though, he does talk about you and your brother nearly every other word." The tawny haired man grinned. "So it seems you're a good cook and teacher too?" There was something about his smile that made Jess feel like a doe being looked at by a large wolf about to pounce. She turned away, fidgeting.

Jess reached for the mashed potatoes from Sebastian, nearly dropping the bowl while Rathburn spoke to her. Her brother steadied it and just glanced at the Captain. "You have to actually try it first before you knew, wouldn't you?" Bastian chided the man with perhaps a bit of bite to his tone. Rebecca Larkin gave her son one of her rather patented "now-now" sort of looks. Bastian merely glanced back to his mother and said nothing further.

"How is your Mum feeling, Robert? Any better today?" Jehsa looked over while passing the bread to the man, hoping to change the subject quickly. A touch of concern was evident in her emerald eyes. Much like her brother, she was on the taller side for a girl. They shared the same fiery red colored hair. Hers fell in layers down to just below her shoulders flipping up on the ends a bit. Unlike many of the other girls, she'd never really been one to wear makeup or fuss over how she looked. Jess was luckily spared the freckles that plague most gingers. Her porcelain skin often seemed pink from the sun and rarely tanned.

"She's slept better the past few nights. Thank you again for tea leaves. They certainly seem to help." Sloane nodded to the woman, smiling warmly. "The cough is the worst of it now. It should pass in a few more days. It's the time of year people seem to catch these things." He seemed to be convincing himself as much as her while he spoke.

"Well Elizabeth is more than welcome with you anytime she wants to come, but you know that son." Simon spoke from the head of the table. "If she gets any worse you let Rebecca and I know and we will see what we can do to fetch the King's alchemist or someone for you. Being the King's jeweler gives me a certain amount of favor with the other professionals in the court."

Rathburn looked at Sloane curiously a moment. "Your mother is ill?"

Sloane nodded, the smile fading a bit from his lips. "She took with the chills and a cough late last week." He paused slightly. "It's just the weather. She tends to catch anything that seems to go around. Nothing to be too concerned about just yet. The cough was keeping her from getting a good night's rest. Sebastian and Jess remedied that with the tea leaves, though. That's all."

Jonathan let the matter drop and continued to eat. "The venison is amazing. Thank you for having me. I haven't had the pleasure of a home cooked meal in a few months since taking the promotion here." He smiled at the two women.

"I'd be careful out there right now. People are talking about monsters and things out in the woods again. Some folks are even saying that they see some of the nobles out there at night hunting beasts." Sebastian laughed between bites.

"Oh, that's just rubbish." Jonathan laughed. "The wall keeps the more serious threats out and is watched well enough. Then anything that we have to take care of close to the city itself or the towns surrounding it, is not dangerous enough that it would require our nobles to take up arms. The common folk are just looking for a new boogeyman to scare the children with now that Crowley is safely locked away for good awaiting trial." He nods and folds his napkin, sliding his plate a bit forward as he finished eating.

Sloane glanced up at the man as he finished the last of the roast on his plate. "I would think a man standing up for his beliefs far from the boogeyman. There is a respect due to someone who does something rather than just whining in the court."

"Respect?" Jonathan looked a bit stunned at Sloane. "The man is a traitor to King and country. He is responsible for the death of innocent citizens and uprisings all through Gilneas. If you ask me they ought to send him to the axe."

"Well then, I suppose he's grateful it isn't up to you." Robert met Jonathan's eyes, locking on them in a cold look.

"Boys! We do not discuss politics at the table. Now why don't you all go into the parlor if you want to speak of such? Jess and I will clear the dishes from the table and then be along. We can all have our tea and tarts in there in a bit." Rebecca interjected rising and starting to clear the plates. "Come now, Jess. Help your mum while they quibble like men are prone to do." She shook her head.

Without a moment's hesitation, Jess rose and started to gather things up from the table. "Yes, mum." She seemed relieved to not to be a part of the conversation occurring.

"I think that is a wise idea. Shall we, gentleman?" Simon gestured to the room off the dining area in the cottage. Walking ahead of the three younger men he held the door open for them to enter. Jonathan gladly nodded thanks to his host and moved into the parlor. Bastian followed suit.

Sloane stopped a moment, not following the other men immediately out of the room. He gathered up his own dishes and then started to take them to the kitchen. Jehsa, seeing this, laughed and reached for them. She took the plates off the man quickly before he could object. "Get going so ya can get to your gabbing. Me and mum can take care of this." She playfully shooed the man away from the table and dishes. "Thank ya for bein' kind, but ya should be in there with them." She smiled and gestured to the parlor.

"You both cooked. You shouldn't have to clean it all up." He simply stated.

"You're a guest. Now be off with ya before me mum fetches the broom. Wouldn't be the first time she's taken it to you, Robert Sloane." A teasing tone crept into her voice.

Sloane laughed and turned to head towards the parlor finally. "It won't be the last, either." He quickly disappeared into the room with the other men before Jess could reply.

The parlor was nicely furnished, but not elaborately decorated by any means. Wooden chairs and a small sitting couch for the women were staged around a stone fireplace. A few sparse paintings of landscapes featuring the areas around Gilneas hung from the walls to add color to the room. Dark forest green curtains framed the wooden windows. A thick throw rug of bear skin covered the wooden floor to keep the chill off one's feet in the winter.

Simon, Jonathan, and Sebastian were already sipping snifters of brandy by the time Sloane rejoined them. The men were standing around the fire already engaged in conversation. Sebastian moved to pour another glass and handed it to Sloane when his friend finally joined them. "You get lost?" He teased Sloane.

Nodding in thanks, Sloane took the glass and swirled the drink a moment. "Something like that." He smirked at Bastian. Taking a moment to listen, he waited to catch back up on the conversation at hand.

"No, it truly is a blessing that this horrid Northgate menace is now over." Jonathan sighed. "Far too many of the commoners were being drug into Crowley's treason and becoming incited about things that they truly know nothing about in all honesty."

"Know nothing about?" Sebastian looked at the man dubiously. "You don't think that they know what is going on around them in their own city and towns?"

"Oh, I think that they know innocent people suffered every time the rebels strike. Crowley is just causing mayhem, and in the name of what?" Jonathan sounded sincerely disgusted when he spoke of the rebels.

"Not acting like sheep waiting to be slaughtered behind a wall?" Sloane retorted, sipping his brandy.

"Surely you are not serious. The wall is what will keep Gilneas safe and whole while the rest of them once more lose their sons and daughters to the scourge and worse. If Lord Godfrey and Lord Walden hadn't had the sense to advise Greymane to keep us out of the mess, who knows what a third war would have cost us. I mean, why should we keep funding and dying for their wars?"

Mr. Larkin remained quiet, listening to the younger men exchange words a moment. He just shook his head at the mention of the war outside the walls.

"That wall is a death sentence! Sloane exclaimed. "It is keeping us in and nothing out. We should be aiding the Alliance in dealing with the monsters once and for all. We're Gilneans, not cowards."

Jonathan narrowed his eyes at Sloane. "You almost sound sympathetic to the rebels! The Northgate rebellion is the only enemy that Gilneas has a need to deal with at this time. Lucky for us, it is handled now as the bastard Crowley is in chains again where he belongs."

"Oh…because prison is so effective in slowing down Crowley." Sebastian rolls his eyes. "The man had his lands cut off and shut out from the rest of the Gilneas without so much as help to evacuate or move his people. Not to mention, called a traitor for sending aid to allies we supported in the past. I don't think this situation is simple black and white." He nodded in agreement with Sloane.

Simon cautioned his son. "Sebastian, mind your tongue. He is a traitor to the King. Allies or not in the past, the King decreed we were not aiding the new Alliance and involving ourselves in more bloodshed. To go against his edicts is treason in the eyes of the law."

Jonathan finished his glass. "And wise choices those are. No one wants to send their sons to die for Wrynn's personal vendettas. Our taxes funded building a keep and we already supported two wars for the rest of them. Let them deal with their own issues now." Rathburn nodded. "No, the wall was the best answer. Lord Godfrey and the others are thinking of what is best for Gilneas. Let the others worry about their own kingdoms for a change and stop taking from the coffers and army of ours." He sneered.

"That wall is not going to hold anything back. Allies are what we need to reinforce our position and safe guard things. Not to mention that it is nothing but foolish arrogance to think we could take an attack by the undead if we get hit by ourselves." Sebastian shook his head once more disagreeing.

"Crowley was damn right to send troops to Proudmore! You don't bloody abandon the people that helped you." Sloane finished the brandy in his glass. "Do you really think that a wall will hold back the undead? The only thing that waste of rock is doing is splitting us off from the rest of the world."

"Spoken like any commoner that doesn't have remotely any idea how politics work. Do you really think that Crowley cares about more than the land he lost?" Jonathan's voice was filled with clear disdain. "Crowley is nothing more than an ungrateful cur that deserves the axe for all the blood he's shed. His Lordly feathers wouldn't have been ruffled if one of the other nobles were called upon to support their King and make the sacrifice he was. I would mind your tongue, Sloane. Someone might mistake you for a rebel and cut it out sometime if you aren't careful. Many in Gilneas take their loyalty to their King seriously." Jonathan set the empty glass down on the nearby table with a slam.

An almost feral smile curled across Sloane's lips. "Any bloke thinks he's man enough is more than welcome to try." Glaring at the other man, his eyes locked on Rathburn in a challenging gaze.

Rathburn's hands balled tightly into fists and the color slowly started to crawl up his cheeks. "Traitors get the axe. It's that simple."

"And cowards hide, letting others die." Sebastian replied, placing a hand Robert's shoulder.

Sloane slowly set his glass down on the table next to him. His eyes never broke from Rathburn's. "People live on those lands outside the wall. It is their home. They were left to fend for themselves and die." His tone was cold. "Any Lord worth their salt takes up for his people not cuts them off to die." Every word was punctuated with a tone of vehemence.

Mr. Larkin moved slowly to step between the younger men. "I think we've discussed this subject enough for one evening."

Robert's eyes shot to Mr. Larkin. "You can't seriously agree with him?" he said, clearly shocked.

"I said, enough, Robert!" Simon glared at the young man. "Perhaps you need step outside for some air for a moment to clear your head." It was a statement, not a suggestion.

"I think that is a wise idea." Jonathan nods slowly in agreement with Mr. Larkin's suggestion.

Sebastian's looked at the Captain like someone leveling cross hairs. "Do you now?"

Simon Larkin glared at his son. "Bastian! The Captain is a guest in our home and you will mind your manners when speaking with him."

Bastian opened his mouth to say something and then just closed it, starring dumbstruck at his father's outburst.

"It's fine. I was just going, actually. It's late." Sloane curtly nodded to Mr. Larkin and turned in a sharp pivot.

"Robert!" Simon called after the man as he was heading out of the parlor. "Robert! That is not what I meant."

"Please give my thanks to Mrs. Larkin for the hospitality." He pointedly called back without turning or stopping, letting the door slam shut as he leaves.

Jehsa jumped at the sudden loud sound. She turned to look to make sure her mother hadn't dropped something or slipped letting the door slam. Her eyes then followed her mother's gaze to see Robert stalking through to the hall towards the front door. "Good evening ladies, thank you again for the meal." He called without stopping. His voice was terse. Quickly, Jess moved without a second thought to follow the angry man out onto the porch.

Shutting the door quickly behind her but making sure it didn't slam, she looked startled at Sloane. "What has gotten into you?"

Robert whirled at the edge of the steps to face the young woman, clearly expecting someone else. He paused a moment. "Go back inside, Jehsa."

"Oh no! Don't take that tone with me and tell me what to do because Bastian or someone got your knickers in a knot!" She crossed her arms and just looked at him, clearly not going anywhere. "What is going on?" Her voice softened, watching Sloane's reactions.

"You don't want me to answer that." He just flatly looked at her.

"I don't ask things if I don't want an answer. You, of all people, should know that." Her green eyes meet his without flinching.

"Fine. Your father's new friend, Captain Rathburn, is an arse. He is an idiot that thinks that wall is going to save people. Not to mention, he also thinks someone should cut out my tongue. And…your father…" he seemed to deflate a bit at the mention of her father, "Your father seems to sympathize. He told me to step outside, so I left."

"I…" She just stared at him, dumbfounded. "Robert, I'm so sorry." Her hands wring a bit, clearly distressed. Her brow furrowed. The internal conflict going on within her made clear in her eyes. "And yes, Jonathan Rathburn is a complete and total horse's arse." She narrowed her eyes, nodding as if passing a decree.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Jess." His tone calmer, but still was cold and flat.

"I'm sure my father is trying to keep the peace, that's all. I know it isn't right and he shouldn't have asked you to step out. He just…" she just shook her head. "I don't know what is going on with him lately. I think he is worried Bastian and others like you will wind up drawn up all the violence going on. He doesn't want to see the two of you harmed. You can't blame him entirely, after what happened with your brother in the riots and all."

"We already all are. It is only a matter of time before what goes on out there attacks here. That wall is not going to stop it." He just shut his eyes and gritted his teeth so as to not yell at her, and keep his temper.

"I can't believe that." She replied in a voice hardly above a whisper. "I refuse to believe that Gilneas can't stay out of the horrors going on out there. If you are asking me to accept that something terrible is going to happen to you and Bastian one day, it's not going to happen. I just won't."

"War is horrible for everyone in it, Jess. Why should we get to hide while the rest of the world suffers and fights? How does that make us good people?" He opened his eyes, looking at her.

"Why do they need the two of you? They don't! There are plenty of good soldiers that can go and fight and deal with those things. Your mother already lost one son to all this Northgate nonsense. She doesn't need to lose another." She looked at him an almost pleading tone to her voice.

"It's not fair to just make it about us, Jess. How many other mother's will lose their sons?" He glared at her.

"It bloody well is fair! Burying your father was horrible. Burying Charlie bleeding near killed her. Do you think that she wants to see her only living son go off to fight in some war?" She glared back.

"Do you think anyone's mother does? Why should we be spared? Our numbers could stop it, or turn the tide! Think of the sons no one would then have to bury. I disagree with you, Jess. Greymane is doing nothing but signing people's death warrant, both ours and the Alliance's. His failure to act is disgusting." He spat on the ground next to him seething still.

Jehsa's eyes widened. she moved forward, quickly placing her right hand lightly over his mouth. There was a look of fear in her eyes. "Hush…" She reflexively looked back over her shoulder to the house like a child making sure their parents aren't looking. "Think what you like, but careful what you give voice to and where. In case you didn't notice the Captain of the new garrison is in my house right now." She gave him a curt look.

He reached up slowly, and moves her hand. "That would be why I'm not. Nor will I be any time he is." Sloane's eyes narrowed.

"Robert Sloane, getting put in irons because you can't mind your tongue isn't going to change anything for anyone. You know that just as well as I do! Please…be careful what you say." She pleaded with him whispering now.

"Why? So I can live in fear of my own King? Crowley is right. Gilneas is rotting from the inside out." He kept his voice down some now as he argued with the woman.

"You're angry, and rightfully so." Again, Jess looked back to the house to make sure no one was paying mind to the porch. "Now isn't a good time to debate and discuss such things. Just please; consider who is about and what you say. As much as I don't want to see you or Bastian in the wars outside the walls, I don't want to see some radical loyalist have you arrested just as much. Times are not good, Robert." She pleaded with him once more.

"Oh, I'm well aware. And if no one says anything they aren't going to change." He paused a moment and took a breath, slowly letting it out. Watching her a few more moments he finally agreed. "You're right. I'm angry. We can talk about this another time, alright?"

Jehsa slowly nodded. "I am not going to fight with you about this. It is clear that you feel strongly about it and have made up your mind. Once you do, I know better than to try to change it." She sighed. There was a simple acceptance to her tone. "Just please, don't be angry about it anymore, alright? It bothers me you're upset like this at my house."

"Jess…" He just looked at her.

"Robert…" she just looked back at him.

"I'm leaving so I'm not angry in your father's house." He emphasized the word father's.

"Fine." She sternly replied. "Then when I have my own house one day you don't get to be angry in it." She decreed.

"Do you even know how ridiculous you sound?" He tried to hold back the chuckle that escaped him, but failed. "You know, you are aggravating at times."

"So you keep saying." She smiled slowly, happier seeing him calming down.

The door to the house opened slowly as Mrs. Larkin poked her head out. "My apologies for interrupting you kids. Jehsa, you need to come inside and say goodnight. Captain Rathburn is leaving." She smiled at Sloane. "Come by tomorrow dear. I have a care package for your mother."

"That's really not necessary, Mrs. Larkin." He smiled to the woman politely. Jess remained quiet, her eyes glued suddenly to a knot in one of the porch floorboards.

"Oh I insist. Jehsa will get it for you. It's not trouble at all." She brushed off the man's protests and turned to head inside. "Hurry up, girl. Don't keep the men folk waiting." Quietly the woman closed the door, heading back inside.

"I definitely am going now." He nodded to Jess and moved to step off the porch, not quite turning around yet.

"You should before…." She just let the words trail off. Sighing she moved to step back a bit towards the door, not turning to head in just yet. "Give your Mum my regards?" she smiled at him.

"I will." He paused a moment looking at her. He then just turned and starts to walk down the steps and up the road. "I'll come by and pick up that stuff for her tomorrow." He called back without turning again to look at the house or Jess.

"I'll have it for ya." She replied, watching him go. Once he is out of eye sight she turned and took a deep breath looking at the door. Straightening her clothes, she moved to step inside once more and put her best polite smile on her face.

Jehsa stepped into the foyer and closed the door gently behind her. Her mother and father were off in the dining area fetching one of her mother's care packages for the Captain. Bastian was seated on the stairs, an air of tension between him and the Captain. She looked at her brother a moment, catching his eyes with hers. Jess just nodded, knowing her twin would understand and know where and with who she'd been speaking. "Well I should help Mum with the last of the cleaning in the kitchen. It was kind of you to join us, Captain." She curtsied politely to the Captain. Bastian snickered as if something about his sister's proper and polite demeanor amused him.

The Captain's eyes drift to the porch where she walked in from a moment. He then nods to the woman. "The kindness was from your family to me. Thank you for having me in your home." He moved to take her hand and kisses it politely. Jehsa immediately froze, like a doe caught out in an open glen. She just blinked a moment and slowly withdrew her hand from the man, immediately protectively clasping it with her other.

"Thank you. It was nothing I assure you." She looked past the man to her brother again.

"We're used to having extras around the house. Hell, Sloane practically used to live here over the summers growing up." Bastian laughed with a hollow ring to it. "No trouble at all. Our father invites everyone new to the area over." Jess agreed with her brother.

"Well I would still like to repay the kindness." He smiled, ignoring Bastian's words. "Her majesty is having a dinner for all of the new officers in a week. I would be honored if you would consider accompanying me." He watches the woman gauging her reaction.

"Oh…she'd love to!" her father chimed in as her parents walked in from the other room with the package for the Captain to take with him.

"Actually, unfortunately I have plans." Jehsa quietly replies, desperately looking to Bastian for help.

"What plans?" Her father interjects.

"I … already…" she stammers trying to think of something.

"We already committed to going out to Duskhaven to help care for some of the sick with the fever there." Bastian piped up. "Jess said she would go with me to take them herbs and things I managed to gather. They seem to respond better to her dosing them up than me. Sorry, but people are dying there and it's really urgent we aid them. I'm sure you think that more important than a dinner, right?"

"You are? You didn't mention that to me…" Simon looks at Rebecca, clearly confused.

"Oh…I'm sure they did in passing. It must have slipped your mind, luv." Mrs. Larkin pats her husband lightly on the hand. "Bastian's been working for weeks gathering things up to treat people with and learning from me."

Jonathan slowly nods, accepting Jess's answer but not liking it clearly. "Of course, we wouldn't want the commoners to suffer. Perhaps then I could call upon you sometime next week before you go?" He smiles to Jess once more.

"You can if you like, but I'm not sure how much time I'll have. I promised Sloane I'd look to his mum while he's working with her being ill and all. Perhaps it best we just wait and see how times work out." She nods and returns the smile politely.

"That's my girl, always looking after someone." Her father reaches out and hugs her. Leaning up, Jess kisses his cheek a moment.

"Well then, it would seem we will have to wait." The Captain bows to Jess. "Again, thank you for having me and I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, Simon." He put his coat on and turned towards the door, pausing a moment to look back, mostly at Jeshsa. "I do hope that Mr. Sloane's mother gets well soon. The worry over her seems to greatly be impairing his judgment. I would hate to see him wind up in trouble over being rash from stress."

Jehsa just swallowed a moment and nods. "Aye. I don't think anyone takes kindly to someone being rash." She stands up straighter.

"Again, I apologize, Jonathan." Simon Larkin opened the door for the Captain. "Robert has just been going through some trying times these past few years. His father passed and then his brother was killed in the Northgate riots when things started. I don't think that he has had quite the role model to guide him that most young men need starting out. I wouldn't take too much of what he says too seriously. It was just gabbing."

Jehsa turned and looked at her father dead on. "He has had a fine role model. He grew up watching you."

Simon just looked to his daughter and blinked a moment, clearly caught off guard by her comment. Bastian just smiled.

"Well any way, good evening to you all." The captain stepped outside, putting on his hat and letting Simon shut the door behind him. Simon Larkin then just turned and looks at the twins.

"Well if you don't need any help further, I think I'll be off to read a bit before bed. I want to teach the children a bit of history tomorrow." Jess looked at her parents.

Rebecca moved to kiss her daughter's cheek. "Go on lass, I can manage the bit that's left."

Simone just nodded to her. "Of course…"

Sebastian stood up and let her pass him on the stairs. "Oh? Something interesting I can help with?"

"I was thinking a bit about the first war and how Gilneas aided in doing so much for so many." She smiled at Bastian.

"I think that that's a fantastic idea." Her brother smirked.

Simon just watched his daughter climb the stairs, followed by her brother. He shook his head and brought a hand to his brow a moment.

Rebecca just laughs softly at her husband. "You're just going to hurt your head. Ya can't change how it is and what it is."

Simon moved to hug his wife. "Is it so wrong to try?"

Rebecca looked up at him and laughs. "I don't know. You keep telling them it is."

Simon chuckles and shakes his head. "Whose side are you on?"

Rebecca smiled. "Mine."


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue – Chapter Two

The rain coming down had finally let up some, but not before it had caused the dirt to turn into dark mud that stuck to everything where one stepped. Sloane seemed not to notice the puddle he was standing in that sloshed over his dark black boots. Unlike the other men, he hadn't bothered to put a hat on that morning and his dark hair clung to the sides of his face in thick wet locks. Again, he seemed to care less. During the entire funeral service and Eulogy his eyes had not left the hole in the earth. Before him, the casket sat next to it. Almost expressionless he had listened to the priest and simply waited for things to continue. The red rose he held in his hands was a stark contrast to his black long coat and slacks.

Bastian and Jehsa had quietly worked their way to a place directly behind Robert. Both had pulled their hair back in a long pony tail that fell out beneath the back of their black hats. Jess's was more slanted and tinier than the top hat that Sebastian donned to shield himself from the elements, like all the other nobles. The twins matched in cut and choice of attire down to the fact that Jess had black leather boots on that laced up the front rather than the buckle toed heels popular with many of the noble women now. They both also held roses in their hands, giving Jess something to fidget with easily.

The priest finally finished the service and looked to Sloane. The man waited patiently, not seeming to notice the long silence that was beginning. Robert's eyes were still fixed on the hole in the ground that had been dug by the undertaker the night prior. Jehsa glanced to Bastian a moment, and then quietly slipped her arm out from her brother's. She swallowed a moment and then inched forward a bit, her hand softly coming to rest on the back of Robert's arm. Sloane's eyes snapped to the woman and the movement a quick second, but said nothing and did not actually respond. Just as quickly they returned to the black pit a short distance before him. Slowly, Jess gave the man's arm a soft sympathetic squeeze. Quietly, Bastian moved around the two as if flanking them. He then kept walking and stopped just before the casket. Somewhere further back in the gathering there was a sigh that both twins were fairly sure was their father in a touch of embarrassment. Neither of them seemed to truly care.

"Thank you, Mum for all the times you looked after us when we were little and our Mum had to travel. For all the things you taught us and kept on us to learn to be better men." Sebastian paused as if catching his breath and coughed a moment. He seemed to blink a few times to clear his eyes as well. "You'll be missed, Mrs. Sloane." The man placed the rose carefully down on the top of the mahogany casket. He then just patted it and moved to walk back to Robert's side nodding to the others waiting to proceed as he passed them.

Slowly, one at a time or in couples the people attending Elizabeth Sloane's funeral walked up to pay their respects. Now and again there was a faint whisper to the side, but no one said much that was not to the casket or a polite consolation and how they would see him shortly at the house to Robert as they passed. There were a few of the more common folk, men mainly, that stopped and shook Sloane's hand. They reminded him that they were there if he needed them and showed their support. A surprising number of men from the farms and common merchants showed up to show their respects. Jess would nod politely to each and let them know they were welcome of course back at the house afterwards, and that there was food and their company and support in this terribly time was much appreciated. One man in particular stood out as more than just passing polite conversation and condolence.

Sean Dempsy was a large man that clearly was not a stranger to hard work in his lifetime. He seemed a few years older than Sloane and Bastian, but not terribly many. The black coat he had on was well worn and a few season's out of fashion, but clearly well taken care of and valued. He stopped by where Robert and Jess stood waiting for the mourners to finish. Reaching out he patted Sloane's shoulder in a friendly and clearly familiar manner. "So sorry about ya Mum, son." Dempsy shook his head in a sympathetic manner. He then glanced and looked noticing the twins. "Ya must be Jess and Bastian. Pleasure to meet you both, even if sorry it was under such ill weather." The man nodded to them. He then looked to Robert once more. "If ya need anything, we're here for ya like always." Sloane just nodded silently to the man in return.

Jehsa smiled politely to the man and nodded. "There is food going to be at the house after the service. You are more than welcome to join us there." Her voice was shaken, but trying to sound welcoming and warm.

Dempsy laughed quietly. "Thank ya, kindly, Miss. I think I will. It's a foul day and Sloane here's talked enough about how well ya feed him, I think I will take the chance to find out if his praise is true." Dempsy clearly tried to cheer the woman up a touch.

Jess seemed caught off guard a moment. "My cooking? Uh... yes mother and I took care of things. Please… help yourself there's plenty." She blushed slightly at the mention of being spoken about and tilted her head, letting the veil do what it was designed for and hide her face.

Dempsy just smirked and laughed again. "See ya also do turn red at the drop of a hat like he says." He seemed amused at her reaction. "Well, I'll let ya know what I think when you and your men folk get there." He nodded once more, patting Sloane's shoulder as he passed. "We'll talk later, Sloane." Again, Robert just nodded saying nothing.

Jess watched the man leave, curiously. Her mood was a bit less somber. She then leaned and whispered softly to Sloane. "Who was that?"

"No one you need ever worry about," Robert replied. His tone was cold and clearly not welcoming further discussion on the matter. Jess just blinked a moment and let it drop.

Mr. and Mrs. Larkin, accompanied by both Captain Rathburn and an associate of his, were the last to actually pay their respects from the townsfolk of Gilneas. Rebecca Larkin kept a black lace handkerchief to her lips as they laid down their flowers, her sobs still evident if muffled. Simon Larkin placed both of their roses down on the casket adding to the pile of the others. He then touched the wood as if trying to comfort the box itself. "We will miss you, Beth. You go on now and join Richard. We'll keep an eye on your boy and look out for him like always." He patted the casket and then moved to put a consoling arm around Rebecca. Mrs. Larkin leaned on her husband's shoulder and took a moment to regain her composure. Gently, Simon led her to the side to wait for the children. The Captain and other man just followed the two, placing down their flowers politely and moving to the side to wait.

A long silence passed as they waited. Finally, Jess leaned a bit and softly whispered to Robert. "Could you walk me up please? I would like to pay my respects as well." She tilted her head, looking at Robert concerned. Her green eyes were clearly visible from under the sheer black veil. Sloane just looked at her a moment. He then nodded curtly and turned to walk her to the casket.

Stopping next to the casket, slipped her free hand out from Robert's arm. She quietly lifted her veil so she could see clearly. Tears had started slowly to run down her cheeks. Her emerald eyes were ringed in red already from previous crying the night before. She looked tired and pale on the black backdrop her hat and longer waistcoat made. Reaching out, she placed the red rose on the casket a bit separate from all the others. Then she leaned over and kissed the wood softly, whispering to the box like someone talking to a close friend or family member. "Ya be off now, Mum. Get some rest." She reached up and wiped her eyes, sniffling a moment. "I'll look after him and the house for ya. Ya needn't worry about that. Ye just be at peace and know we'll be fine." The last word hardly came out before she covered her mouth with her hand. Tears streamed down her face and she couldn't hold back the crying. Instinctively, Bastian stepped forward and hugged his sister to him protectively. Sloane looked to Bastian a moment and nodded, saying nothing. Sloane then moved a bit forward and placed his rose on the casket.

Robert looked at the flowers piled up on the box. He then reached out and touched the casket, more like making sure it was real and there than anything consoling. Quietly he licked his lips a moment. If he was going to say something it never came out. Coughing once to clear his throat, he then turned and stepped back over to where the twins stood and Jess was fixing her veil back in place. She'd finally pulled herself back together. Sloane stood with the two, his back to the grave site now. Robert held his arm up, politely for Jess. "There are people at the house." Jehsa nodded and move to take Robert's arm politely, while Bastian shifted to the man's left side. Sloane then led the three of them to join Mr. and Mrs. Larkin and their companions by one of the large trees ringing the cemetery.

While all the Larkin's were dressed in black, Captain Rathburn wore his uniform. It was his dress uniform and clearly had been freshly starched and pressed for the occasion. The tall wiry man who stood next to him, being Nigel Barlow, was one of the King's Huntsmen. He wore the top hat and fashionable long waistcoat all Gilnean noblemen tended to choose as proper attire when out. Captain Rathburn bowed respectfully when the twins and Sloane joined them. He extended his hand politely to Robert. "I extend my condolences on the loss of your mother, Mr. Sloane."

Sloane looked at the hand a moment. He then shook it quick and polite. "Thank you for coming." Sloane stated flatly.

"Beth was very loved by everyone. She's going to be truly missed, Robert. I know that is not much solace right now, but…" Mrs. Larkin smiled sympathetically towards Sloane from under her veil. "You know you are always welcome at our place, anytime." She reached out and squeezed the man's hand softly a quick moment. "We should probably head to the house so people can pay their respects and be supportive. It wouldn't be right for no one to be there with them."

"Thank you for everything, Mrs. Larkin." Sloane nodded, leaving it at that.

Mr. Larkin nodded back to the man in return. "It's no trouble at all, Robert. You would do the same if the roles were reversed and when we are gone one day. You've been a good friend to Sebastian and Jehsa all these years."

"Speaking of heading to the house…" Capt Rathburn seized the opportunity to interject. "Nigel was kind enough to bring his carriage. You looked tired, Lady Jehsa. Perhaps I could convince you and your brother to ride with Nigel and me to the house? I know your parents' carriage only has room for two comfortably and thought it would save you the walk in the foul weather." The Captain smiled at her.

Jess wasn't sure if she was feeling Sloane tense or him reacting to her tense up. Either way, her arm was stiff as a board where it rested on Robert's now. She swallowed and shook her head no slowly. "No thank you, though the gesture is appreciated respectfully. I don't think that it would be appropriate for us to let Robert walk back to house alone at this time."

Bastian quirked his eyebrow. "Thanks, but no thanks. We can walk." He moved to take up the space at Sloane's left side once more, putting Sloane between the two twins.

"Technically there is room for four as Nigel would be driving. You are right of course, Lady Jehsa. I wasn't thinking. Perhaps you will all let us drive you then?" Rathburn replied with a smile to Bastian.

"I'll walk." Sloane answered curtly.

"You heard him…" Bastian returned the smile to Captain Rathburn. "We'll walk. It gives us time to get ourselves in order before dealing with the guests at the house."

Mrs. Larkin watched the exchange a moment or two then sighs. "Actually, it is getting late. There are things that still have to go in the oven and be tended to at the house. Perhaps you could be a dear and take Simon and me with you now, Jonathan. Sebastian can then bring Jess and Robert in the buggy when he's done paying his respects to his mum in private. No need to rush him and Bastian has ridden standing in that buggy since he could stand so no harm done." She smiles at the Captain. "It would be very helpful."

Simon looked at his wife and nodded. "That makes the most sense. We'll tend to the guests and keep the house in order. Then the children can join us once Robert is ready to see people."

Jonathan smiled a toothy grin at Mrs. Larkin. "It seems unfair that you should have to attend to all the cooking and playing hostess in someone else's home single handed. I know Jehsa wouldn't want that. Perhaps as there is still room for one more she would like to ride with us and aid you? I am sure Bastian and Robert will be along quickly. I just would hate to see you so taxed and put out with no help and do not want people thinking Jeshsa was inconsiderate."

"Oh, I'm sure you don't." Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

Sloane watched the exchange between the Captain and his friend. He then looked to Jess. "Your mother shouldn't have to do all this."

Jess looked over and up at Sloane. "She doesn't. We choose to do the things we do." She smiled softly. Turning to the others and letting her eyes settle on the Captain, Jess did not move. "I think you are quite right, Captain. If you would be so kind as to fetch the carriage with Mr. Barlow, and escort my parents to their buggy please? Mother can get the kitchen in order with the ladies that wish to help out. I can take on the role of hostess and deal with the guests. That is of course if you don't mind me doing such, Robert?" She looked over to Sloane once more.

"Not at all." Sloane quirked a brow curiously but let it go.

Jess nodded. "Then it's settled. Captain Rathburn, you will see to our transportation then. I will see to keeping Sloane's house in order. Thank you for thinking so far ahead to keep things in order, Sir." She smiled a polite and pointed grin at the Captain.

"Good! Now that's all settled, let the boy grieve in peace. Come on now, all of you." Rebecca Larkin moved to start walking with her husband. "Come along, Jonathan and Nigel. Faster we get the buggy and carriage, the sooner we aren't keeping people waiting at the house in the rain without going inside." She moved to shoo the men along.

Bowing again, Captain Rathburn maintained his smile. "I agree. However, Nigel can escort you and fetch the carriage. I will wait with Miss Jehsa. It would be inappropriate for her to have to walk to the carriage unescorted at this hour of the afternoon. You don't mind, do you Nigel?"

The wiry man smirked. "Not at all, Sir. It isn't the first time I have fetched a carriage."

"Good point." Simon Larkin nods to the Captain. "Well then, we will see you at the house." He waved and started to walk with his wife and Mr. Barlow.

"I hardly doubt my safety is an issue, in the cemetery in the afternoon." Jeshsa narrowed her eyes at the Captain.

"Appearances," Jonathan replied. "We wouldn't want there to be whispering about you walking alone and any of us not being the gentleman to escort you, now would we?"

"Well then how about I escort you over to the road, so we can wait for the carriage, and we let Jess say her respects in private?" Bastian curtly answered.

"It's a short enough distance and in eyes sight should something happen. I think that reasonable." Rathburn agreed.

"If anything were to happen, in the cemetery… in the middle of the day…. I feel secure in the knowledge that Robert can look after my sister for the five minutes it would take me to get there to her." Sebastian glared at the man.

"Said sister, who is standing right here, would also like to remind everyone that she can and has taken care of herself walking alone just fine for quite a few years now. We are in Gilneas for Lord's sake!" She looks between Rathburn and her brother, clearly becoming annoyed.

"And perhaps it is Mr. Sloane's intentions that I am wary of at this juncture." Rathburn replied, ignoring Jess's comment.

"I beg your pardon?" Sloane's eyes narrowed to slits.

"Oh no… NO!" Jehsa moved immediately to the center of all the men, taking her arm from Sloane's finally. "All of you are not going ta do this. Not here and not now. This is a place of respect and…" Her hands balled into black gloved fists, all polite formality gone. "Elizabeth Sloane deserves more respect than this from ya, Jonathan Rathburn. If ya are indeed thinking to be going out of yer way to impress me, then ya are now failing miserably!" Her eyes were Jade fire now. "And Bastian, our Mum raised us better!" She looked to her brother. "Now…both of ya… I will see you at the side of the road in a moment. Off with you!"

Bastian chuckled at his sister's outburst. "You heard her…." He gestured for the Captain to start walking.

Glaring at Sloane over Jess's shoulder, Captain Rathburn bowed politely without tipping his head. "My apologies to you, Madam. You are right considering the time and place. This is a conversation we can have at a later date." He pivoted and moved to stalk to the side of the road still in view. Sebastian followed hot on the man's heels as he did a feral smile on his face.

Jess turned and looked to Sloane, seeing the man's gaze leveled on Rathburn. "Leave it be, Robert. He's bein a horse's arse and yer Mum deserves better today." She took a step closer to Sloane speaking softly.

Sloane's face showed no change in expression as he watched the man walk off. "Hitting him would make the day better."

"Robert…" she just sighed.

Sloane's gaze finally moved from the Captain in the now distance to the woman standing in front of him. "Well, it would." He crossed his arms calmly on his chest.

"I'm not dealing with this. Not today of all days." Jess shakes her head. "You take all the time you need. I can deal with the people at the house. Mum and I will make sure they are fed and treated well." She moved to change the subject.

Sloane just nodded accepting the topic change. "Alright."

"I'm so sorry, Robert. We… we tried to help her…" Jess's eyes finally meet Robert's as they fill with tears again.

"I know." Sloane swallowed a moment. "I don't fault either of you, Jess."

"There just should have been more we could do…" she starts to fidget with the cameo at her throat.

"You did all you could. It was the fever. It's that simple." Robert's tone softened some, and wasn't quite as cold.

Jess watched him a long moment. "I should get to the house and help, Mum." She seems to be searching for something to say.

Sloane nods. "We won't be long. I said what I needed to when she could hear me. I don't feel the need to say it again to a box." He turned his head to gaze over at the trees lining the area again, swallowing back something.

"Aye, I know ya did. She was proud of you, always, you know. You made her proud and still do." Jess softly spoke to him.

"We'll see," was all he said.

"Well, I should get." Quickly, Jehsa leaned forward and kissed Sloane on the cheek politely. She then turned to go but stopped and turned back a moment. "Oh…" she paused. "Probably not the best time for it, but I didn't want to forget. I heard that they are looking to bring in more cannons early next week to put up on the wall and the keep. Not sure if you know any smithing or masonry but they'll need men to help with mounting them and so forth. Could be some good work for a bit once the shipment is in…"

Sloane looks at her confused a moment. "Jess, I'm a tanner by trade, you know that."

Jess shrugged. "Who knows what you pick up and learn when I'm not around ya? Just thought I would mention it. If you know someone else that might need the work then."

"I'll pass it on…" He nodded to her, still looking unsure of something.

"Alright then, I'm going before Bastian shivs Rathburn and we have to hide the body." She shakes her head.

"On second thought, maybe you should stay a bit longer..." He smirked.

"Ya know most blokes start with flowers, not bodies of suitors they don't like ya know?" she chides him.

Sloane shrugs. "I never claimed to be most people, Jess."

"Aye that ya never have." She moved to slowly start the walk to the road, trying to keep the bottom of her skirts out of the mud. "I'll see ya shortly."

"You will." Sloane just watched her walk. Once she reached the other men, he turned and just looked down at the grave, waiting on Bastian's return.


End file.
